


Without Words

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doyle POV from Diag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [story written by finnhere2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=story+written+by+finnhere2).



> not written by me... written by FINNHERE2 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to say: I do not own these characters nor claim any right to do so. This fanfic is purely for entertainment purposes only...
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my native language and I apologize already beforehand for all the mistakes I have done. They are all mine.

 

You Came....

  
I feel the air move. Unable to move, I listen to your total silence. First it's your warmth, then your eyes. Your fingers on my lips. Your quick grasp on my shoulder and you're gone. But only for a moment. You're back, warm, close, your hands working their way under my jacket, strong. God how weak I am, too afraid to watch, too afraid to close my eyes, numbness only too willing to seep in to take me away from the pain which claimed me. And as suddenly as you leaned on me, you're up on your feet again and in a moment, a quick touch of your hand and the last glance, you're gone.  
Gone.  
And as your scent and your eyes of midnight blue are fading away, the sirens start to sing.

 

-End-


End file.
